Kidnapping My Heart
by Musicismylife94
Summary: I was just a girl at a club filled with music, dancning teens, and a dance floor caked with color. But I soon became the girl in a dirty car filled with weapons, criminals, and their faces covered with black masks. There was no way out. Or was there?


Prologue

The dance floor was booming with flashing blue, green, and red lights. Music blared to a maximum volume that threw my ears to the choice of suicide. I couldn't help but want to shrivel up into a small dark corner like a worm, except my escape to total silence wouldn't be wet. I tried yelling to my friend that seemed to be hypnotized by some blonde haired, muscular guy. After a few moments of vainly trying to get my zombie of a friend's attention, I decided to push my way through the crowd to announce that I wanted to leave. So I shoved and marched through gothic dancers with spidery clothes, teenagers moving to the drum shattering beat and bulky boys standing in a group bobbing their heads up and down like total idiots. As I fled through the group of bodies not so smoothly, I ran into a man not so friendly looking. I tried to be polite and, rather loudly said "excuse me sir." He didn't seem to budge. Maybe he didn't hear me, so I gave it another shot. "Um...pardon me." I gave it different approach and shifted over about a foot by some black, shaggy haired man. The man standing in front of me scooted over in that direction and blocked my view of the glittering lights. I tried it again and received the same response with a glare from him. Either this was a game of follow the leader or we were playing duck duck goose and I was the goose. I made a choice not so wise and asked him "what is your problem?" well after that he seemed to show no sign of disgust on his face but grabbed my arm with his rough hand. I yanked at his grip and tried to pull his hand off. That made it even worse because he seemed to grasp my small tan arm with even more force that shot a surge of pain up my shoulder. "Let go of me" I shouted in a frantic manner. He didn't let go he just kept holding on like a leech. I squirmed and wiggled itching to get free but it was no use. I wished that I wasn't in this position because I didn't know what he would do if I screamed, so I kept quiet and barred through the noise.

A few moments later I realized that we were moving through the dancing crowd, in a movement so swift I would have thought we were flying. I assumed that the people were too scared to stand in the way of his big muscles and scary chiseled features. But at that point I'm not sure how I was able to have assumptions or thoughts other than wondering how I was going to get out of the bulky man's death grip.

We were soon out of the door and into a dark night surrounded by twinkling stars. On a night like that I would have thought that it was so beautiful but now the diamonds hanging in the sky teased me and laughed saying" ha-ha, I'm up here and your down there!" I just ignored the taunt and glared at the air with a feeling like I was backstabbed by my best friend.

We headed…um I mean….he dragged me to a deep coffee brown van hidden far into a blacked out alley way leading to the dazed streets of New York. With a hard thrust of nausea rushing over me I thought positive and whispered to myself "everything is going to be alright. My friend is going to realize I'm missing and go out looking for me." Well I thought I was talking to myself, but a moment later I heard a deep hard raspy voice say "are you sure about that?" I didn't dare look up to see who spoke those acidic words, but I already had a good idea. In a way I expected the large man that had been pulling me, to have an enormous booming voice to match his big body, but for some reason I was surprised that he could even talk. He didn't say a whole word when he first kidnapped me, he just made gestures, and he didn't even make a threat like the scary criminals do in movies. Then again this isn't a movie or dream; it's a living nightmare that I was trapped in by the star bullies.

When we made our way through the long dark alley to the muddy car a bunch of men covered in black ran over to me. Each step the men took brought a scary silence that made the masks around their heads stand out like a scream in a funeral. It didn't belong. I didn't belong.

They made their way over to me with no hesitation, no second thoughts, and no looks of worry. Even though I wanted so badly to run my feet were glued to the black pavement. The people cruised their way to my sticky stance and grabbed hold of my unwilling arms. I tried so hard to fight back, but the words in the back of my head pushed at my urge to flee. Before heading into the arms of kidnappers or even worse, killers, I took a long look around me. As they shifted me across the gravel, I thought of my past life, when I was a teenager.


End file.
